The present invention is a new and distinct variety of evergreen Azalea of the genus Rhododendron. This new Azalea, hereinafter referred to as ‘MNIOCM’, was discovered in August 1981 in Lawrenceville, Ga. ‘MNIOCM’ originated from a planned hybridization between female Azalea ‘Cherie’ (syn. V12-4) (unpatented) and male Azalea ‘Indian Summer’ (unpatented) in Lawrenceville, Ga. The value of this new cultivar lies in its unique blooming period, growth habit, and cold hardiness.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings was performed in Dearing, Ga. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations by vegetative propagation.